Pistol
by LadyWeirdessa
Summary: My first songfic! mostly banter..HirumaXMamori of course...rated for Hiruma's favorite verb.


Hi everybody!!!!!

*cricket sounds*

Ahem, well anyway, this is my first ever songfic. Not quite sure I did it right *sweatdrops* I apologize for the jerkiness and OOCness. I tried! Helpful hints are welcome!

So the song is Pistol by Dustin Kersrue. If you havn't heard it download it! It's an awsome song!!!

Disclaimers: I do no own the song Pistol...nor do I own the awsomness that is Eyeshield 21

And on with my version of a HiruXMam songfic...

* * *

Mamori sat up in bed and blearily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked to her right, at her boyfriend who's arms she had just slipped out of. Hiruma lay breathing softly, his hair a blonde mess on the pillow.

The pretty brunette smiled and gently traced the devil's sleeping face. Then she sighed and moved her hand to his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

" Hiruma. Hiruma, wake up!"

At first there was no movement, just the faint mumbling of curses. Then one brilliant green eye cracked open and glared at her.

" Coffee, fucking girlfriend."

_**I love how you curse when I wake you up,**_

_**And sweetly demand that I fill your cup.**_

_**I follow your cool gun powder glare**_

_**Honey, you lay me bare.**_

Hiruma watched his pretty girlfriend over the top of his laptop as she bustled about the kitchen preparing breakfast. Wearing one of his shirts. Only his shirt. Although he would never admit it, the possessive part of Hiruma Youichi found it incredibly appealing. He silently marveled at her. Not only did she look fucking amazing in his shirts, she also matched up to him intellectually. She almost always saw through him, kept him grounded with her ability to argue heatedly with him and how she effortlessly caused him to let his guard down. His lips curved slightly upwards. She certainly was a handful.

_**You're the girl of my dreams**_

_**And a pistol it seems, **_

_**but you shoot me straight and true**_

_**Time to lay down my bets,**_

_**Oh, I put all my money on you **_

_**I'm in the dark, girl, you bring me to light**_

_**seems like you're almost always right **_

_**keep boxing my ears when I sew them , **_

_**baby, you sure are tough.**_

_**You're the girl of my dreams**_

_**And a pistol it seems, but you shoot me straight and true**_

_**Time to lay down my fears,**_

**_Honey, I feel so safe around you._**

A plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was placed beside his cup of black coffee, which had been refilled. Yet the server stood with her hands folded across her chest and a black on her face.

" What's this? It's service with a fucking smile not service with a fucking glare."

" Hiruma at least put your laptop away and pretend to have breakfast with me."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at her demands but made no move to detach himself from his electronic limb. He then watched delighted as her face turned an angry red and she slammed her breakfast at the opposite end of the table and began to eat in moody silence.

After waiting what he assumed was a good amount of time, Hiruma stealthily pushed his laptop aside.

" Did you make the fucking play cards?"

Mamori looked up quickly. The anger slowly draining from her face. Lately even though they fought constantly they didn't stay mad. Fighting was their thing, but they didn't need to take it too far.

" Yes, but they'll do no good if they can't be properly practiced. The team needs new equipment."

Hiruma snorted softly.

" I'll get equipment. Kekekekekkeke!"

His eyes seemed to glow red and he pulled out the Devil's Handbook.

" NO! I'll ask around to see if any stores are willing to donate anything. The Devil Bats have made quite a name for themselves now, I'm sure some will be willing to help out for image purposes. We don't need that damn book."

Chuckling softly at her mild curse Hiruma simple shrugged his shoulders and placed the book back in his pocket.

" We'll see." He replied simply.

As Mamoir cleaned up Hiruma wandered to the bed room and dug through one of his drawers.

_**If the tiller man taught me anything,**_

_**It's that a hard-headed woman is what I needT**_

_**o help me to always do my best, **_

_**Honey, my life is blessed**_

_**You're the girl of my dreams**_

_**Darling, please wear this ring**_

_**You're an angel through and through.**_

_**Time to lay down my life,**_

_**Honey, I'd do it gladly for you.**_

He stared at the small black box he had unearthed for a short moment. Then shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts (and the surge of emotion) he headed towards the sounds of water running and dishes clanking in the kitchen.

" May as well get it over with."

* * *

And there you have it. Thank you for reading. Know what else is fun? Clicking the green writing and reviewing! =3 once again helpful hints are appreciated!


End file.
